galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Comedy Gold
" " is the fourth episode of Season 1. It aired on January 11, 2015 alongside "Two Balls". Plot Galavant, Isabella, and Sid approach the river leading to Valencia, and Isabella warns that there are rumors of bandits in the area. Despite that, Galavant insists on going on, happy that they've managed to work as a team so long. As they make camp for the night, it soon becomes apparent that the group isn't as happy together as Galavant thinks. As they start to snipe at each other, Isabella worries that she's betraying Galavant, while Galavant admits that he's thinking more of Isabella than of Madalena. Sid is unhappy that they're ignoring him. As they finish with their number, armed men sneak up and capture them. At the palace in Valencia, Richard and Gareth watch Madalena take Jester off for another romp. Richard tells his loyal henchman that he knows what he has to do. Once Jester is done, Richard confronts him with a sword and says that he knows what Jester has been doing with his wife. He then stabs Jester with a sword... and it bends. Jester is less than amused, and Richard admits that he isn't very funny. He figures that's what Madalena wants in a man and asks Jester to give him comedy lessons. The men take the trio through the forest, and Isabella tells Galavant that she hid the jewel where their captors won't find it. Much to Galavant's surprise, their captors reveal that they're pirates... on dry land. The Pirate King greets them and says that they don't need a ship, and has his men sing to explain that they're ship washed up on a hill overlooking the river. Trapped, they now capture travelers, take their money, and sell homemade organic desserts. The pirates soon find the royal jewel, hidden in Isabella's palace. She admits to Galavant that she hid it with her girls' things, and one of the pirates must have a sister. Jester gives Richard comedy lesson, explaining that comedy relies on surprise. However, Richard shoving a guard out a window proves less than amusing... for the guard. Jester continues despite that and Richard soon starts to get the idea. The pirates prove less than competent, and Galavant, Isabella, and Sid are happy that they can all agree on that. However, they soon start arguing again. The Pirate King takes Galavant out and says that they met years before, and knows who he is. He admits that he and his crew have been unable to work together to free themselves, and offers to release Isabella and Sid in return for Galavant joining his crew. When he points out that Isabella is a mouth breather, Galavant takes offense and admits that he's gotten used to her. When the Pirate King repeats the insult, Galavant easily disarms him and takes him captive. Richard brings everyone in to hear his new comedy routine. It's not funny, but they all laugh when Gareth orders them to do so. Jester, realizing that his life hangs in the balance if his lessons fail, has Chef give Richard a pie. Richard shoves it into Gareth's face and everyone laughs... including Madalena. Thankful that his efforts have paid off, Richard goes for another pie and quickly picks another target when Gareth draws his sword. Galavant leads the Pirate King back to the camp, promising that he will save his team. However, Sid and Isabella have already worked as a team to defeat the pirates and recover the jewel. Galavant believes that they can do something legendary if they stick together, and his traveling companions agree. The pirates admit that they miss working together as a crew, and Galavant advises them to work together to get the pirate ship back into the water. Once they do, the pirates can take them to Valencia. Cheered at the prospect of escape, the pirates agree. When Jester tries to sneak out, Madalena stops him. He says that he's feeling guilty about betraying Richard with his wife, and Madalena realizes that Jester is developing a conscience. Now that he's useless to him, Madalena has her men take Jester to the dungeon. Richard comes in and realizes that Madalena doesn't know Jester's real name. Much to Madalena's dismay, Richard insists on trying to woo her with more jokes. With the help of Galavant, Isabella, and Sid, the pirates free their ship and set sail. As they approach Valencia, Isabella decides to tell Galavant the truth. However, he wanders off to check the horizon and admits that he doesn't always listen to her. Galavant assures her that he'll try harder, and Isabella remains silent. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as King Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Madalena * Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest Cast *Ben Presley as Jester/Narrator *Darren Evans as Vincenzo *Daniel Hoffmann-Gill as Pirate #1 *Martin Collins as Pirate #2 *Hugh Bonneville as Peter the Pillager *Adam Loxley as Pirate #3. Trivia *The Wilhelm Scream is heard during the song "Comedy Gold". *Another reference to Game of Thrones is mentioned, when Sid told Galavant that the battle with the pirates was better than anything at Castle Black. This is a reference to the location from the show, and the Battle of Castle Black, seen in the GOT episode "The Watchers on the Wall." *On the soundtrack, "Togetherness," "''Lords of the Sea''" and "''Comedy Gold''" all feature additional/alternate verses. *For the final sound mix, "''Togetherness''" and "''Comedy Gold''" both included a mixture of studio vocals and on-location recordings. A different vocal sound mix of "Togetherness" was also featured in "The Galavant Showcase." *For the scene in which Isabella is snoring, Karen David drew inspiration from her husband. Songs *Togetherness *Lords of the Sea *Comedy Gold *Togetherness Reprise Sources Category:Episodes